


photo albums.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: This one is on the lighter side of things, or so I made it. The prompt was "Speirs + collapse."





	photo albums.

No one ever expected Speirs to have a collapse of any kind, mental or physical. When it happened, no one saw it. It was private, but Speirs would never be able to forget it.

He’d been all over Europe, taking charge and losing men along the way. _Casualties always happen in war,_ he’d say, _and we can’t change that._ But one day it finally caught up to him.

Speirs was a notorious looter of houses and various other items, and this man was practically jumping out of his skin in excitement when he and some other men reached the Eagle’s Nest.

More got to it first: Hitler’s personal photo albums. Speirs knew they had to be up here, but unfortunately for him, he was too late this time.

Later on, Speirs grilled More about the photo albums. It was unlikely, he thought, that More would just see them and not take them. If More had them, Speirs wanted them. Everyone was going home, and by god, Speirs wanted those albums before he left.

So eventually when More left and after Tab came through and went to do his thing, Speirs closed the door, sat down at his desk, and sobbed.

The photo albums. He’d never get them, because More ended up returning to Wyoming with them, and they disappeared after his death.

Speirs thought about them years later after the war. He sat at his desk, and choked out a sob, tears pricking his eyes.

Those photo albums. _The one that got away._


End file.
